A variety of Jacquard machines of this type are known. In the case of Jacquard machines of this kind, various designs have appeared in the last few years by means of which the working speed, i.e. the number of changes in the shed positions per unit time, can be increased. Changes in the shed positions occur by the movement of lifting knives from a lower shed position to an upper shed position With pattern controlled, i.e. optional, entrainment or non-entrainment of the hooks. The lifting knives of a set of lifting knives are conventionally arranged in a respective knife frame or beam which is moved by means of a drive between the two positions, generally up and down, as a result of which there is an exceptionally high strain and thus much wear during the whole of the shed stroke. The arrangement of beams, knives and drives must therefore be very rigid and is thus very heavy. As a result, working at high speeds (high speeds of the driving motor) can lead to vibrations. Furthermore, the two knife frames or knife beams have to be moved in opposite directions without interfering with one another. Due to this, additional construction difficulties arise.
These disadvantages are not only present in Jacquard machines of conventional design in which the lifting knives move in the direction of the weft thread, but also in Jacquard machines in which the lifting knives move in the direction of the warp thread (cf. DE-PS 25 33 216). In the latter case the additional disadvantage arises that when forming a diagonal shed and with the use of a common drive there are various points of engagement, so that the loads at high operating speeds produce even more unfavorable effects owing to their varied distribution.